She's Like the Wind
by greensapphire
Summary: Quote: "...what is broken is broken -- and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken places as I lived."-Margaret Mitchell, One-Shot, Zero POV, *SPOILERS IF YOU HAVENT READ CH.37 AND ON*


_**A/N: wow its been a while since I have written a ficcy, well this is my first fanfic in manga/anime section yay! claps , well its sorta of a songfic, when I heard this song I was like this is definitely's Zero's song towards a certain disciplinary committee member wink ,wink, well enjoy **_

_**I do not own Vampire Knight all belong to Matsuri Hino **_

_**I do not own the song in the fic**_

_**Its actually nice if you listen to the song while reading it since its set themood**_

_**Song: "She's Like the Wind" by Patrick Swayze**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The open window led the wind to slowly blow strands of silver hair. Shivers went down Zero Kiryu's body as he descended farther from the moon he was viewing. The scenery held a quiet, graceful evening with snow falling ever slowly and gently that it began to foul the delinquents' mood. The cell held no pleasure for him either, for it soon tormented and suffocated his every thought. Restrain was his only weapon when his teacher came by to visit. He held the same advice for him again and again; resist the Association and rebel against them. Yet what did Toga Yagari know about him? Everything. In the end the only parting gift and familiarity Yagari left for his pupil: Bloody Rose. Bloody Rose was his easiness, his power, and his escape. Yet holding the familiar weapon was not a good enough catalyst to rebel, for his thoughts were far from the rebelling, much far.

_**What is she to me?**_ was asked over and over again. His mind has never been this bothered over a simple question of determining what she is, but he sure was right on one thing, her description was as simple as looking out at the window.

_She's like the wind,  
Through my tree_

Soon the snow stopped for him, it was followed by the cold wind dancing around the bare trees. The wind would not leave the tree alone it just continued tempting the tree with its leaves as if it could save it from its bareness. _**Much like her**_ was all that could be thought.

Despite her similarities with the wind she was much more than that. The wind only held a small fraction of what she really was now, oh how could they benefit from it. Yet it will never work for he is what he is. This is what he has being trained and drilled on his whole youth under Yagari. Yet she has been his companion for the last four years he couldn't bring himself to do it, yet it's in his code to do it for she…

_  
She rides the night  
Next to me_

Although being what she is her offering of her blue blood was towards to him, not the noble, but him. So now he had another advantage over the noble. Yet this new gain wasn't intentional or much less guilt free either. Many a night he pondered guiltily over the new gain. Was he worth such a privilege from such a caring devoted friend? _**No she out grew friend a long time ago to me, and ever since then her devotion for my happiness became her mission. As much as I appreciated the thought I couldn't let her do it, for of what I am, the creature of the night, I was not worthy of such devotion and kindness. No matter how much I wanted those eyes towards me. My feelings like my eyes I was forced to shut them and suppress. Yet I couldn't help but shove the noble's regal hand away from her or threaten him whatever way. She may have taken this as annoyance or unkind to her beloved, but he was unworthy of her even more than I was. She knew of my deep hate towards those beautiful creatures but yet she continued mooning over the noble. She may have defended me against her father but did she ever stop and think of her actions towards me and how every defense, touch, look, sigh, for him was just another– well I guess it doesn't matter now. I mustn't let this weigh me down, for now her smile is meaningless it's now lost in that life she will now lead.**_

_She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun_

_**I sound no better than the noble president himself. He may be discreet about hi**__**s true feelings and ambitious towards her, but they are no different from mine. As much as I hate admitting how similar we may be, we are. **_

_**One thing for sure is that our dear girl has had our hearts from the start. I have always believed I had one advantage over him: patience. While he may have planned everything carefully to ensure success in winning his dear girl. I just led the way for her safety in the four years together, watching her every year leave the house cheerfully for her yearly gift: Kaname. I'**__**ve come to believe he has never seen anything other than her smile and sadness. While I have been there witnessing every emotion she suffered, not as long as the headmaster, but close enough. Seeing her disappointed when he couldn't show up for my festivity, really infuriated me, I swallow my pride of hating these creatures for her sake, but he doesn't towards me, how dare he. He doesn't deserve her, but he thinks differently. Apparently I am not worthy of her and must not double cross her. How dare he judge me, knowing fully well I wouldn't do such a thing. His eyes tell the truth though: possession's the warning not double crossing, meaning that Yuki belongs to Kaname and only Kaname. Knowing what is within my heart, he uses this to his advantage by having me protect her on my life and death. Eliminating me won't be difficult in the end for he knows I won't resist being dead than live this hell as this being. Yet it doesn't matter, I don't give a damn what he does or thinks of me, what does though? Her and her obliviousness.**__  
_

_She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done  
_

_  
__**Yes the obliviousness was worst than being this beast. For knowing fully well if we ever part, our taboo will always torment my mind. My moments of intimacy was the taboo of drinking her blood, despite it being a displeasing act in everyone's eyes, I didn't care. Her perspective was: it's a needed survival act which I must do as a caring friend. I'll agree on that view but at those moments something else was on my mind than just blood lust. Her blood was ecstasy with every puncture, my sentiments began to overflow which caused me to pierce her deeper.  
**_

_Feel her breath in my face  
Her body close to me  
_

_**Yet with each tear of her skin I began to unravel the real Yuki, the Yuki that wanted Kaname, even when she offered her blood to me. Soon the blood began to loose its effect on me, but not the taste or its purpose. I once again pierced her but not as sensitive or sensual as before for again she tarnished the moment with her thoughts of the noble. For even of this moment of intimacy she never would put a stop to**__** her thoughts. **_

_**Then I remembered what gives me**__** the right to give conditions to her kindness. I don't deserve this for doing this to her. Especially the lengths she has taken to conceal the secret as well of her offering of her self just for my sake. **_

_Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league_

_**I am nothing**__**, for I can't even return this generous offering. I am not worthy of such a good hearted person. She has a whole life ahead of her, while I wait for Level E. She doesn't deserve the weight she has been carrying, she should be allowed to guard the school with ease and worry about the Day class jumping fences to catch with the Night Class, and her classes, not me. **_

_  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind_

_**Yet could I envision this, is this a good reality? Maybe there was a possibility to **__**part and leave her. Then now was the opportunity, for now it doesn't matter for she is what she is now. She just made it easier to despise her and think of her of having those arrogant qualities they have. How ironic.  
**__  
I look in the mirror  
And all I see  
Is a young old man_

_With only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain?_

_**It really wasn't that hard to act with my hunter's instinct when she approached my dormitory door. My gun was ready and loaded to shoot; I wouldn't have hesitated if it wasn't her. With the lack of action I made up with my words. Calling her for what she was, and yet this didn't have any effect at all, instead she confirmed my**__** conclusion and suspicions towards her. She confessed she wasn't what she now was anymore and that was that. Leaving me, she left my plan and me in distraught.**_

_Living without her  
I'd go insane!_

_**For now she has joined them, and now she w**__**ill get her wish of having pureblood Kaname to herself. She has clearly moved on, and I as well. Just like Lily I now must release my reins and set us free and I do hope you run farther in you world hoping I won't find you. For if I do, I'm not sure how I would take it, with Bloody Rose pointed towards you or something else. One thing for sure though if our paths cross again my code as a hunter I will follow. Not before I express everything that has been in my mind and heart. Until then you shall continue to torment my mind with your memory. **_

Feel your breath in my face  
Your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league

_**and yet I should know better, I'**__**m a fool.  
**_

_Just a fool to believe  
(Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind  
(Just a fool to believe)_

Just a fool to believe  
(She's like the wind)  
Just a fool to believe  
(Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind  
(Just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind  
(Just a fool...she's like the wind)  
(She's like the wind)  
(Just a fool...she's like the wind)

_**Thanks for reading really appreciated! peace**_


End file.
